Together Forever
by Pooky1234
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for Christmas


**Just a little something for Christmas. Happy Christmas everyone. If you are a Torchwood High reader there will be another chapter soon. **

Together Forever – I gilydd am byth

Two men strode purposely towards the Plass in Cardiff Bay ignoring the several inches of snow underfoot. It was unusual for Cardiff to experience such weather and they'd just dealt with their third weevil of that Christmas Eve.

'That's the third suit I've ruined recently,' the younger of the two men said. He pulled his coat around him, not only to keep warm, but to cover up the blood stained rips.

'Never mind I'll get you some more in the sales after Christmas,' the older man replied. Ianto looked on, slightly envious, as Captain Jack Harkness pulled his greatcoat around him.

'Shall we try the scenic entrance as the garage lock was frozen? It's either that or the tourist office,' Ianto said.

'Scenic I think. I have a surprise for you.' Ianto wondered what his partner and lover was up to now. Life was always unpredictable with the Captain. Well, that wasn't entirely true as you could predict that at some time his arse would be in demand – that was almost a certainty and not one that Ianto Jones objected to very often. And he gave as good as he got.

They stood closely together on the paving stone that would drop down into the Hub. The water tower was off due to the inclement weather and icicles hung down its length. It made Ianto shiver so the Captain pulled him into his arms, hugging him closely and putting his arms under his coat.

'Jack I stink of weevil and your hands are bloody freezing,' Ianto pointed out but still he snuggled into the other man's embrace, knowing that they couldn't be seen. He smiled remembering the things they'd done together on that paving stone when no one could see them.

'What are you thinking, Ianto?' Jack asked salaciously, before he bent down and kissed along Ianto's jaw line towards his mouth.

'Oh, just remembering some of the things we've done here when we couldn't be seen.'

'Oh yeah.' The paving stone began its descent and Jack pulled out a bunch of mistletoe from his coat and held it over their heads.

'Where did you get that from,' Ianto asked grinning, knowing that Jack was going to kiss him at some point on the journey down.

'Roath Park, earlier when we caught the second weevil. There was some in that old oak tree and we don't have any in the Hub,' Jack replied.

'Not that you need an excuse to kiss me. In fact Owen is getting fed up of seeing us together.'

'Yeah that's only because he's not getting any at the moment. So Ianto do I get my kiss?' Jack held the mistletoe above their heads and leaned in. His kisses were light and subtle to begin with and then he began to get more urgent as his other hand ran around Ianto's back pulling him closer. They were nearly at the bottom now, which was just as well, as suddenly the down draft knocked them over and they tumbled off the platform; Ianto landing on top of Jack as they watched Myfanwy fly off with her prize.

'Damn!' said Ianto. 'I knew there was a reason why we didn't have mistletoe. She always steals it and then she's sick.' They picked themselves up and saw the Pteranodon land in her nest. They could hear her making satisfied little squawking noises.

Ianto took out his stopwatch. It had gone midnight. Smiling he put his arms around Jack once more.

'Nadolig Llawen, Jack. It's gone twelve now; it's Christmas Day.'

'Happy Christmas, Ianto. Let's get that shower and some sleep. After all I'm making Turkey and all the trimmings later at yours. This will be our first Christmas together. And who knows what Santa will have brought you.'

'Any chance of a new suit?' Ianto asked looking at the one he was wearing.

'Hmm, not telling. I want your presents to be a surprise but you can be sure that they'll be something in red for you to wear!' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Rydw i'n garu nhi, Cariad,' Ianto whispered.

'And I love you too!' It was going to be a great Christmas because they'd be together.

Glosssary

I gilydd am byth = together forever

Nadolig Llawen – happy Christmas

Rydw i'n garu chi – I love you as we used to say it when I did 'O' level Welsh all those years ago


End file.
